1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an input apparatus, an electronic apparatus having the same, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus including a plurality of input modes, an electronic apparatus having the same, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatuses which store contents written on paper with a pen using an ultrasonic sensor and an infrared sensor provided in an input apparatus to confirm the contents written on the paper have been proposed.
The electronic apparatuses have trouble in use in that the user needs to have a separate input apparatus which includes an ultrasonic sensor and an infrared sensor, and a receiver which receives a signal transmitted from the ultrasonic sensor or the infrared sensor.
The contents separately received by the receiver are stored in the receiver and have to be transmitted to an electric apparatus including a display to be separately confirmed, and thus contents written in real time may not be confirmed.
In recent years, a receiver which is coupled to an electronic apparatus including a display and is capable of confirming contents written in real time have been proposed. However, the user still has trouble in use in that the user is required to separately have the input apparatus and the receiver.